Currently, there are many storing devices using a communication port on an electronic apparatus, such as a universal serial bus (USB), as a transmission interface. Such communication ports are constantly improved to have upgraded functions and capacity. However, valuable data stored in the storing devices are also frequently stolen via the conveniently available communication ports on the electronic apparatus.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop a locking mechanism for securing communication port on electronic apparatus.